Another Day at Waterloo road
by alexgeorgedryburgh
Summary: Watch as Head Teacher Christine Mulgrew copes with another Term


Christine Mulgrew was Late in At Waterloo Road "Is Everything ok Christine?" asked Simon Lowsley (Deputy Head of Waterloo Road)

Christine sat in her chair reading out the paperwork As it was her job as Head Teacher of Waterloo Road.

all the pupils went into The Hall, Christine stood up with a little Presentation, "Hello Everyone as it is the New Term I will be telling you the things that has changed Mr Ried has Got married to miss Victoria spark in the holidays and Simon Lowsley has Taken the place as Head of the PRU As Nikki Boston will be returning as Deputy head" said Christine Mulgrew

In The Head's Office

Nikki Boston Knocked on the door, "Come In Nikki" Said Christine as it was Time for the meeting,

"So What is this all about Christine?" asked Nikki Boston

Christine shows Nikki the Paperwork for a Acting Headship, "Nikki i want you to be acting Head Teacher I have been a Fool all the paperwork has not be dated this year and I can not cope with all the Hard work so will you take it" said Christine.

"I... I will Christine I will Make you Proud of me" said Nikki, Christine Packed her Stuff in Boxes and took down her Head Teacher Name Plate and throw it in the Bin.

Chapter Two- Nikki Boston IS The Acting Head

The LA was Told of Nikki's Place as Acting Head Teacher, all the teachers was worried that Nikki would fire them.

Nikki was signing forms for the school trips, "Sonia Get Mr Lowsley to Come and see me after he has finished teaching English to the PRU" Ordered Nikki to Sonia the School Receptionist, Sonia Called Simon Lowsley up to the office Audrey Mcfall the History teacher took over for a while "Simon You will Have to write your signature as You are fired from Waterloo road" said Nikki

Simon Lowsley Packed his stuff in a box and then went home

Nikki went to the Hall as she had to tell the Pupils of Waterloo Road about Simon Lowsley's Departure "Hello Everyone I would Like you to

Know that Mr Lowsley Left Waterloo road as he was a rubbish teacher he did not really have any skills it was a fake CV" said Nikki Boston.

Things were Different at Waterloo Road now Nikki Boston had taken over.

Vix's First Class

Year 6 was Typing on the computer Since Victoria Spark (Vix) always used to stop working in front of her beloved Husband who was The PE Teacher of Waterloo road Hector, "Right everyone I want you all to type up a Poster and put it on my Desk and we will Post them all over the school Ms Boston Our Head Teacher has Told me that the posters must be about School work or something you enjoy" said Vix,

Everyone was working and Darren was being silly doing a Poster About 'School Girls Have No Brains' Vix saw What Darren wrote and she reported him to the Head Teacher Nikki Boston

"Darren How dare you do this Bullying your Very smart and this poster has made you have no brains so you have proved me wrong your Just a silly Boy so as of tomorrow you will be Moved into A Year 1s Class as you are saying Horrible Things about School Girls" said Nikki Boston Darren was sent back to year 6

Chapter Three- Another Day at Waterloo road

It was a Thursday and The week went on Nikki was doing all the hard work of Waterloo road then she got a phone Call from the LA Head Robert, "Nikki your doing a good Job Unlike Christine she never Knows what she is doing" said Robert he made Nikki Boston the Official Head Teacher of Waterloo Road, all Classes was told about this and Simon Lowsley was Brought back into Waterloo road As Deputy Head The LA Agreed to doing this.

"Hello Everyone Tomorrow Is The WRC (Waterloo Road Camp) and Mr Lowsley Will be Taking you all to London for Five days work Experience on being A Teacher So enjoy this is my treat to you" said Nikki

Everyone Boos her as they did not like being a Teacher they wanted something Special but It Beats staying at School doing Lessons so they agreed to go they had to it was not a Question It was a-Do-AS-your-told

Chapter Four- Waterloo road Camp

The school bus picked up everyone for their 5 days at Teaching Camp Simon Lowsley took Things to do his wife Sue Lowsley the Science Teacher of Waterloo road went too she was Sleeping on the way back "Wake Up" Said Simon Lowsley the Bus Had arrived and all the kids went Travelling Hector Ried was with his wife 'Vix' As Sue and Simon did not know about The wedding Vix and Hector had to make sure that Simon and Sue was not watching

after The Teaching Camp Tests were done everyone sat and ate Pizza, Vix and Hector rushed to the spare room.

Sue Lowsley and Simon was Just wanting to tell Sue about something but then they heard what Vix Sue's sister said to Hector "Its Been Fun this Camp you and Me I love You and Now we are Married " said Vix

Sue was shocked and crying , Hector went back to the Bus he saw sue upset and Sue Moved towards Simon Lowsley her Husband

Everyone arrived back to School.

Chapter Five - THE LAST DAY OF TERM

Nikki rushed in as she was running late, Sue Lowsley was still Crying over Vix's Secret Marriage.

Nikki Called Sue 7 times on the school Phone but Sue did not answer so Nikki went to the Lowsley's House and Knocked on the door

" Come back to Waterloo Road Sue its The Last Day of term and today I have a surprise for you" said Nikki Boston

Sue Lowsley went back to Waterloo road she told Nikki that she was Upset about Vix is Married to Hector and Vix never told Sue

"Sue Listen I want you to be The Deputy Head on side with your Husband the first Deputy Head " Said Nikki Sue agreed

Vix and Hector Goes to the Office

Hector Goes to The Office and so does His wife Vix "I want you both out of My school Now pack your Teaching Stuff and Get OUT I do not Like this Even though me and Vix had a Relationship does not Mean I Will take her back as Teacher so Leave before its too Late" said Nikki

Vix and Hector Left Waterloo road that Day Nikki and Sue went to the Pub named 'Fredo' They had something to eat and Then went home i was THE END OF TERM

And Sue Lowsley went back Home and took a Long Holiday then Nikki went Home to bed as she had to take Eve her Daughter to University the following Day

LAST CHAPTER Nikki's Life Changes

Nikki got up and put on a Smart Jacket with her Hat on she then picked Eve up from her Dads and they had Lunch "Mum I will Miss you" said Eve to Nikki Boston Her mother, Nikki was Trying not to cry, "I have Become a Head Teacher The ex-Head Left so i have taken over from her and i am now the official head Teacher so Eve what are you doing at University?" asked Nikki, Eve Showed her the Apps on her phone.

"This Is what I am Doing at University its Called 'How To Become A teacher' I want to be just Like you so I am getting Married after i have done that and I want you to Give me away " said Eve, Nikki got up from the chair and walked away, Eve shouted "Mum Christine Mulgrew is Your mother she told me" said Eve, Nikki was shocked she went to Christine's House and Knocked the door, "She has Told you then its True Nikki I gave You away 30 Years ago and I did not want to tell you" said Christine

THE END...


End file.
